A Timeline
by Nessakitty821
Summary: because it's been five months since she's seen him, six months since she moved away from him


I just found this story, which I wrote it in May 2005. I've made no changes to it.

* * *

><p>Title: A Timeline<p>

Pairing: CJ/Toby

Spoilers: nothing specific

Rating: Child

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Notes: Sometimes art imitates life and blossoms from there.

* * *

><p>It's been six months since she moved away from that city she should have considered home, but didn't. At first it wasn't home because she had been a California girl too long. Then it wasn't home because she spent all her time in the White House and the White House is its own world all together.<p>

It's been six months since she moved to San Francisco. It's a city where the people don't talk too fast and don't walk too slow. It is warmer than DC, and unlike Los Angeles, it has seasons, almost.

It's been five months since she's seen him but only because she did go back to DC for a few days between Christmas and New Year's. She had to be back in San Francisco for a meeting the day before New Year's but she was hoping he would come out and spend the holiday with her. They had spent New Year's together for the last seven years. He had made other plans in New York, with other friends. Instead, Donna and Carol planned on flying out to spend the holiday with her. They have never been to California for anything but work related events.

It's been five months since she's seen him and it was only for a short time. She spent the few days she was in DC at Donna's new apartment. Donna had a little get together at her place two nights before CJ was leaving town again. Danny had been calling her and so she invited Danny to come over but he had other plans for that night. After looking at both their schedules, the only time they could grab a cup of coffee was the last night she was in town.

It's been five months since she's seen him and she's surprised at how long it's been but at the same time, she isn't surprised. He had just finished eating a slice of apple pie and she was in the kitchen with Donna, loading the dishwasher. He loaded his dirty dish and coffee cup into the dishwasher and thanked Donna for being a kind hostess. He hugged Donna and then her. Afterwards, picking up his coat and scarf from the chair at the kitchen table, he said goodbye.

"I'll see you around," she said.

"What?" he asked with an expression of confusion.

"I'm leaving the day after tomorrow."

"I won't see you," he mumbled, half question, half statement, the realization of the situation becoming apparent.

"I have other plans for tomorrow and an early flight Thursday."

He stepped toward her, giving her another hug, holding onto her longer than he had in his previous hug. She could smell the cologne on his collar, even after he pulled away.

"Bye," he said quietly.

"You already said goodbye," she reminded him.

"Yeah," he answered with a look of deep sadness and lost.

It's been five months since she's seen him and she not surprised how little she misses him. She knows that if she saw him once a month for the last five months, she would spend their entire time apart grieving with the loss of him. Instead she has resorted to knowing that she may never see him again and she's fine with that now. She doesn't feel she can handle the pain she'll feel each time they part.

It's been six months since she's been at this new job. She's quickly becoming friends with her new coworkers. One happy hour after work, one of her coworkers suggests that the line between

friendship and love is very blurry in friendships between the opposite sexes.

"I completely agree, over the years, I have gone back and forth with being in love with my best friend," she openly admits for the first time. None of her new coworkers know him and she doubts they will ever meet him in the near future.

"How do you know you're not in love with him?"

"I've never been physically attracted to him?"

"Ah, so you're still not sure?"

"Right," because it's been five months since she's seen him, six months since she moved away from him, five years that they've been best friends and six years that she's questioned her real feelings for him.


End file.
